


A Traveler's Temptation

by dreamsforthelost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsforthelost/pseuds/dreamsforthelost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has returned to Westeros as a woman and plans to travel to Winterfell in hopes of seeing her family. Gendry and Hotpie join her upon running into her along the way. </p><p>Gendry feels strong emotions begin to surface for Arya while she gives into her own.<br/>Gendry learns of her past in Braavos, the pain she has felt over the years and the abandonment she fears. </p><p>This is the tale of The Traveler's Temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers :) 
> 
> This is one of my first real Arya and Gendry fanfictions.  
> I am unsure as of yet how many chapters there will be but I hope you all enjoy it enough to follow the Traveler's journey.
> 
> Enjoy! At least I wish you do.
> 
> Also this is kinda an AU so if you read anything like deaths that you were unaware of then it is most likely that I made up the death.

“Maybe if Arry wasn’t so damn moody we could pitch camp!” Hotpie moaned, almost jogging to keep up with Gendry’s large steps. “He has been like this all week!”  
Gendry smirked slightly and kept walking. It was beyond him how Hotpie had yet to figure out that Arry was actually a girl called Arya. A girl she was no more though, for woman would be the better term.  
At six and ten Arya had moved well past the stage of beginning to show signs of a females body and was instead fully grown. Although in Hotpie’s defence the stolen breeches, tunic and weather worn vest she wore made it difficult to see that she had grown into her feminine body for she hid it quiet well.  
But even Hotpie would have to admit that ‘Arry’ had become much more attractive then when they had been travelling many years back. Arry was short and willowy in stature, long of face with small sharp features to fill it and had hair that hung no longer than below the ears that was so constantly dirty you would think it was as black as Gendry’s.  
Arya was now the opposite of what she had been. Although she was only taller by a short amount her body was fuller and much more toned, her face was equally as long but all the child fat had gone leaving it lean and sharp; filled with full peachy lips and hawk like dark grey eyes framed by long eyelashes while her hair now hung closer to her neck and more cropped into her face, the natural dark chestnut of it showing due to her regular washing.  
Right now was one of the regular things Gendry and Hotpie had to put up with. Hotpie thinking it was Arry’s lack of a decent bed to sleep in and a nice hot meal while Gendry knew all too well that Arya was having her Moonblood which seems to put her into the worst of tempers and make her very impatient.  
“Arry!” Hotpie called to the marching Arya ahead of them. “Can we stop? My legs fell dead and my stomach won’t stop moaning for a warm meal.”  
Arya either had not heard him or she simply ignored the fat boys pleas.  
“We will stop soon.” Gendry said, knowing that Arya will soon cramp up from the long walk and not want to move until late next morning.  
Sure enough no more than twenty minutes later Arya stormed back to face Gendry and Hotpie to address them.  
“We will make camp here.” She said roughly, fidgeting with the tight belt around her waist. “Hotpie find a hidden and dry spot while, Gendry collect fire wood and I will go to get water.”  
All of them split up, each going into different directions of the forest. Gendry pushed through the heavy branches hanging lazily across his path as he bent low to scoop branches into his arms, occasionally grabbing handfuls of mushrooms that he knew Hotpie would be able to cook.  
Hotpie had chosen a spot beneath a long and old oak tree, its base left craters surrounded by exposed roots large enough for the three travellers to lie down comfortably with still enough room for a crackling fire.  
“Where do we go tomorrow, Arry?” Hotpie asked, tossing the mushrooms Gendry found earlier into the iron helm they used as a cooking pot.  
Arya glanced up, her hand ceasing to polish Needle with the ends of her tunic as she sheathed it and leant backwards.  
“To an Inn. A good bed and meal would do us all some good.”  
“How long until we arrive in Winterfell?” Hotpie again questioned, Gendry keeping an eye on Arya knowing her patience for questions and answers only lasted so long.  
“It is still many leagues from here, we even have yet to pass Kings Landing.”  
Hotpie knew little about direction but by the look on his face it was clear that he knew Kings Landing was still a very long journey to Winterfell... and they had not even reached there yet.  
“So where are we exactly?”  
“Almost to Bitterbridge.” She replied, watching the fire crackle and spit. “There we can find somewhere to stay for a few days to refresh. Maybe find horses.”  
Hotpie nodded, clearly enjoying the idea of a horse carrying his great weight instead of him having to walk.  
“Will we be stopping at Kings Landing?”  
“No.” Said both Arya and Gendry in unison.  
“We shall not be anywhere near there while a Lannister sits the Iron Throne. Even if Cersei is locked away.”  
“How shall we get by then?”  
“We will pass but not enter.” Arya said simply. “No more questions, Hotpie.”  
They ate in silence, watching the fire and observing the great oak they used as cover. The only noises being the soft breeze as it rustled the trees branches and the shuffle of leaves as a rodent shot across the ground.  
“I will take watch.” She Arya, getting up slowly and going to sit between two bushes so the overgrown leaves still covered her small body.  
“I can do it.” Offered Gendry, rising to take her place.  
“I am fine.” She said defiantly, knowing Gendry thought her weak during this stage of her Moonblood. “You both need rest.”  
Hotpie made no objections as he curled up close to the floor and rested his head against a thick pile of moss close to the base of the tree, fast asleep with a soft snore in a matter of minutes.  
“Arya are you sure... I can-“  
“I am fine!” She snapped. “I am not weak! I can handle this.”  
“I never said you were weak, Arya...”  
“Go to sleep. It is a long walk to Bitterbridge tomorrow.”


	2. Valar Morghulis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Bitterbridge with the beating sun and a sweaty Hotpie. 
> 
> Travelers come upon them where from the shadows they hear of the beheading that makes Arya's heart stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! yay! 
> 
> Thought I should mention that the death at the end of this story is only made up by me. A little plot twist I guess :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Arya.” Gendry whispered softly as Hotpie hummed to himself while he did a piss behind the oak tree. “Come on time to get up. Arya- Ooph!”   
Gendry fell backwards clutching his jaw.   
“Dammit Arya!” He hissed as she sat up quickly, crawling over to him.   
“I am sorry, Gendry!” She said quickly, pulling herself up as Hotpie came around the tree.   
“What happened to you?”   
“Arry hit me.”   
“It was by accident!” Arya said quickly.   
Hotpie simply shrugged and continued to lace up his breeches before piling what was left of their food from the night before and their cooking helm into an old burlap sack they took from Highgarden.  
“Ready to go?” He asked Arya who was still standing beside Gendry making sure he was okay.   
“I am fine, Arry.” Gendry said, waving her off. “We have to go.”   
She nodded and took the lead while Hotpie dropped back to walk beside Gendry who winced slightly when he poked the side of his face.   
“Gendry, can I ask you something?”   
“Go ahead.”   
“Is it just me or do you think Arry looks... different.”   
Gendry stumbled a little bit as he walked, taken back by what he said. He had not prepared himself for Hotpie to have the observational skills to notice anything.   
“Different how?”   
“Well I mean...” He blushed slightly. “He just looks much more... actually he just looks a lot less... well, Arry.”   
Gendry looked over at Arya as she walked ahead of them. To him she looked the same as ever but Hotpie seemed pretty convinced that she looked different.   
“I don’t see anything.”   
Hotpie jogged ahead to match Gendry’s pace.   
“Look at his vest, his hips were never like that.”   
Gendry looked up again and this time saw what he meant. This was nothing new to him simply because he was use to watching Arya from afar and noting little things such as the way that her tight leather vest hugged her small curves and the way that when she took off the vest her tunic fell into shape so you could just notice the way it ever so slightly moulded itself around her breasts.  
“He may have just gained weight. You sure have.”   
Hotpie flushed deep red and looked down at his large stomach that his tunic was stretched to cover while there was no hope he could wear a vest for fear that it would not be able to lace up around the front.   
Silence fell between the two as they walked behind Arya. Gendry noticed that his eyes constantly went back to watching her movements even though he tried to distract himself with the surrounding forest and contemplating conversation with Hotpie. He hated himself for being able to love the sight of her walking. The way her she took small steps but moved at such a fast and silent pace and how her hips would move from side to side as she strolled onwards.   
“Gendry.”   
He reluctantly drew his eyes away from Arya’s back and looked down at Hotpie, a line of sweat glowing on his wide forehead and dripping from the ends of his thick curly hair.   
“When can we stop?”   
“Arry wants to get to Bitterbridge.”   
“But it is so hot. I can’t walk much longer in the heat.”   
Gendry gazed up at the sky. It was cloudless and a magnificent blue with the golden sun hanging high, beaming down on everyone that walked beneath in. He strolled forwards to catch pace with Arya, looking down at the small girl who seemed even shorter than Hotpie.   
“How long until Bitterbridge?”   
“More than an hour’s walk.” She said, her own eyes looking upwards to the sun. “It is a warm one today.”  
“I can feel it. Hotpie wants to stop. By the looks of that boy he will be passed out on the ground before we even get to the gates of Bitterbridge.”   
Arya glanced back at Hotpie who was wheezing slightly and mopping his brow with the sleeve of his tunic. She again glanced at the sky then looked directly at Gendry, her dark grey eyes drawn to his pale blue ones.   
“We will stop now, pulling him into the shade while I get water.”   
Arya quickly ran off into the trees, hardly leaving a noise behind her. Gendry stood motionless looking at the place where she had run off from.   
“Where has Arry gone?” Puffed Hotpie, again mopping his forehead.   
“To get water. We are taking rest for a while since it is still over an hour’s walk to Bitterbridge.”  
Hotpie beamed and almost ran into the shade that the trees offered just off to the side of the path. Gendry still stood in place waiting for Arya, letting the sun beat down onto his exposed skin as he watched and waited.   
“Where you waiting for me?”  
Gendry turned where Arya stood, the cooking helm full of fresh water.   
“Let’s get that to Hotpie.”He said quickly, avoiding the question.   
In the shade lay Hotpie. His back resting against the trees and boots off as he wriggled his toes with a sigh.  
“Thanks for the break, Arry.” He said happily, never opening his eyes. “Just what I needed.”  
Arya simply rolled her eyes and lay down the cold water before taking her own rest against a stump beside Gendry. All three of them sat in silence, soaking in the shade that the trees offered before they had to go back out into the sun.   
“Do we have to go?” Asked Hotpie, finally sitting up and taking a large skull of water. “It is pleasant here. At least until night fall when the sun is gone.”  
“No. I want to be at Bitterbridge by nightfall.”  
Gendry and Hotpie both groaned which earned them both a hit across the head as Arya rose and slid on her boots. Hotpie following her lead then finally Gendry who seemed even more reluctant than Hotpie to move.   
“It is nice here, though.” He complained as they went back onto the path and marched onwards to Bitterbridge.   
Neither of the two replied to his complaints but simply ignored him. Arya continued to look up at the sun while Hotpie hummed The rains of Castamere to himself. Gendry went back to his old habit of watching Arya which surprisingly made it easier for him to ignore the heat and the ache in his feet.   
No more than twenty minutes walking along the path did they hear the loud sound of hooves on dirt and the clang of armour. Gendry looked up and Hotpie squeaked into silence while Arya froze and looked around.   
“Into the trees! Quickly!” She said, indicating to the forest.   
Hotpie was only told once as he ran as quickly as his legs could take him into the forest. Gendry ran up to Arya and pulled her along, running off the road and slipping into the bushes. She regained herself quickly enough and peered through the gaps where the leaves parted.   
Three sets of horses feet walked past and stopped just ahead of their bush, their dismounting riders making more noise than thought possible.   
“Hurry up, Then! I am ‘ungry!”   
“Shut ye filthy mouth, Lel! Why dontcha tryin makin’ da food!”  
“Bet I could do a beta’ job than you!” Retorted Then, his voice high pitched and carried through the forest.  
“Betchya couldn’!” Screeched Lel, tossing down what sounded like a sack full of solid food.   
“Shut up the both of you!” Roared a third companion, his voice rough, cold and very domineering. “I don’t know why I bother with the two of you.”   
“Sorry sir. We din’ mean ta sir.” Apologised Then. “Lel n’ I just had a lil’ disagreement, is all.”   
“Get food out. I am hungry.”   
Arya and Gendry could hear the shuffle of Lel’s feet as he went to get food out of the bag. The three men seated themselves just off the side of the track, closer to where Arya and Gendry lay on their stomachs peering out through the leaves.   
From their position on the ground they could see the three men clearly. Then and Lel looked very alike with scrawny bodies, heads of wispy brown hair, large noses and bright red lips. Their leader was the opposite of them. He was young... maybe four and twenty with a strong face, small green eyes and a head of golden curls falling down just below the ears. He wore silver armour above his tunic and breeches that had the sigil of the flayed man melted into the breast plate.  
“Where r’ we makn’ for, sir?”  
“Highgarden. I have business there with the oldest Tyrell.”   
“What kinda business?”   
“Nothing that concerns you Then!” He answered sharply. Then withdraw as if the man had struck him.  
“It is still a three nights ride to Highgarden so hurry yourselves. I want to make a move on.”   
In the background they could see Lel feeding the horses and adjusting the saddles. His large hands making quick and rather skilful work of readjusting the saddle and knotting the reins.   
“Did you receive news of what happened at Kingslanding, Sir?” Lel shouted over.   
“About the Stark girl?”   
“Aye.”   
“Of course I did. Got the raven just two days pass the execution.”   
Arya felt her face drop and Gendry shuffle slightly as he turned his head to look at her.   
“It is a shame. She was such a pretty thing.”Their leader said, hardly solemn. “Although a traitor is a traitor I suppose. She killed the previous boy king and ran off to The Vale.”   
“Ow’ did she kill da king, sir?”   
“Poison. At his wedding feast.”   
Both Lel and Then sat in silence, watching their leader as he ate what was left of their firm cheese and overcooked bread before rising and looking around.   
“It is always nice here on the Rose Road.” He spoke up, his eyes gliding over where Arya and Gendry lay.   
They mounted and rode off just as loudly as they had arrived, all three of them taking their horses at a steady trot down the road and into the distance.   
“Arya-“   
Arya shook her head and climbed out of the bush, brushing off the dirt and leaves.   
“All men must die.”


	3. Bitterbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams. Promises to the old gods and the new. A formed romance.

The rest of the walk to Bitterbridge was in silence. Even Hotpie was silent even though not knowing about Arya’s sister but had felt the tension in the air.   
They arrived at the small river side village just after midnight where the Guards just let them go with a quick look over them to check for weapons. They found a large Inn closest to the river running through the village. Inside was a sprawl of drunkards laughing loudly and spilling alcohol all over themselves. There were women in near to no clothes travelling from man to man, sitting on their lap, playing with their hair and whispering in their ears.  
“How can I help you three?” Asked a large Inn Keep, his black beard going down to his belly button.   
“A room for three.” Said Arya, handing over a pile of coins.  
“Follow me.”   
He led them up the stairs to a second landing where a hallway was just filled with doors, each entering different sized rooms. He took them to the door at the very end of the hall where he unlocked the door to their room. It was a small room with a long bed, an old fireplace and a cracked chest for clothes.   
“Thank-you.”   
He left them to get settled in. All three of them were terribly tired and wished nothing more than to climb into bed.   
“How long are we here for?” Hotpie asked as he took off his breeches leaving him in only his oversized tunic.   
“As long as we need.” Arya replied. Whenever she had to shared a bed she always had to wear her tunic to bed as it fell to her knees.   
All three of them climbed into the bed, Arya in the middle with Gendry on her left and Hotpie on the right. As usual Hotpie fell asleep almost instantly and Arya pretended to be. She could hear the bellow of the drunkards below and smell the dirt from Hotpie as she was very close to him.   
Arya shuffled back slightly and felt her ass hit Gendry, knowing that she had ran out of room to move she simply curled up and kept her body slightly pressed to his. As usual he was shirtless with his breeches on although he always unlaced them for comfort while sleeping. He was warm against her skin which caused her to move closer to him, soaking in the warmth that he offered.  
“What are you doing?”   
Arya jumped as she had thought that Gendry was asleep. Her face burned red in the dark.   
“You are warm.” She said quickly. “I was just-“   
A heavy arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer to his warm body, the other arm going underneath her head.   
“Happy now?” He asked, his voice groggy from sleep.   
“Yes.” Arya replied.   
Gendry shuffled back into position with his arms still around her and fell back asleep leaving Arya to lie there wide awake. Slowly sleep took her but it was a restless one.   
-GoT-  
“Leave her alone! She isn’t a traitor!” Arya screamed, running up to the pavilion where Ilyn Payne stood ready with his sword.   
Sansa was a mess. Her beautiful auburn hair was in thick knots and had been roughly chopped to be at her shoulders while the rest of her face was bruised purple and black making her barely noticeable. A guard threw her down onto the ground, pushing her head down onto the block.   
“No! Please no!”   
Arya pushed through the crowd although more and more people seemed to appear, making it impossible to get to her sister.   
“LEAVE HER ALONE!”   
Sansa looked upwards, her eyes empty and lifeless as she looked over Arya.   
“You are alive.” She whispered although Arya heard her as if she was beside her. A small smile played across her face as small tears began to fall. “I was afraid you were gone.”   
“Please don’t go, Sansa.” Arya cried, pushing against the crowd. “Move!”   
Sansa closed her eyes as the swish of the sword went through the ear accompanied by the heavy thwack of block. Sansa’s head lay on the pavilion, blood rushing through her neck.   
Arya crumpled to the ground, holding herself as she shook and cried.  
“Arya.”  
She looked up and saw numerous heads on spikes.   
Father, Mother, Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, Jon, Nymeria.   
“No, no, no.”   
“Arya!”   
-GoT-  
“Arya! Wake up.”   
She looked around quickly, struggling against the arms around her.   
“It’s me. Gendry. It’s okay.”   
She relaxed, instead collapsing into his chest with her eyes full of tears.   
“They are all gone.” She sobbed uncontrollably.   
Gendry looked down at the Hotpie who stirred slightly. He took Arya in his arms and carried her through the hallway door and went into the room opposite him that was completely empty. The Inn Keep had told him that night that those occupying it had left early for Highgarden.   
“Who’s gone, Arya?”   
“My family. They are dead. They killed them all.”  
Gendry frowned at the small girl in his arms. He was not use to seeing her this vulnerable since usually she was a hard ass.   
“It’s okay.” He soothed, stroking her hair. “We will find them. They won’t all be dead.”  
“What if they are?” She almost screamed, looking up at him with red eyes. “What if they are all dead and then I am left with nothing! I have no family!”  
“You will never be left with nothing.” Gendry said firmly but gently. “I promise on the old gods and the new that I will never leave you.”   
She shook her head and rested it on his bare chest, seeming to be calming down.   
“My family promised me that. Now they are all gone, forever.”   
He simply hugged her at those words for he had none of his own to make her forget about the pain from the past.   
“Sansa was my only sister. I always said that I hated her but truly I loved her.”   
“She would have known you cared for her.”   
“She would be proud of me you know.” She said with a slight smile. “When I was in Braavos I learnt how to behave like a lady. I would have shown her and she would have been thinking that she had gotten the wrong Arya Stark.”   
Gendry had to chuckle at that. He had been told numerous stories about Sansa and Arya Stark. How both of them were opposites like night and day. He looked down at her and noticed she had gone back into sleep, her small breaths making the hairs on his arms stand up. Carefully her carried her back into their room and laid her down. He went to roll over but she grabbed his hand, her eyes barely open.   
“Please don’t go.” She said so softly he had to lean close.   
Gendry smiled and turned back over to face her, putting his arms around her waist and drawing her close.   
“I never will.”


	4. Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a good friend need to be the best kind?

When Gendry woke that morning Arya was gone as was Hotpie. He quickly did up his breeches and slid on a dirty white shirt, going down to the first landing where some sat already eat breakfast. He saw Arya sitting on her own near the fireplace drinking from a large wooden goblet.   
He made his way around the tables to where she sat, seating himself opposite her.   
“Why did you two leave without me this morning?”   
“We were hungry.”   
Arya never once met his eye. Not when he sat, not when he addressed her.   
“Where is Hotpie?”   
“In the kitchens.”  
“Are you okay Arya?”  
“I am fine, Gendry!” She snapped, her eyes still focusing on the goblet in front of her.   
“Here we are!” Hotpie said, carrying two plates of cheese, bread and hot broth. “One for each of you.”   
“Thanks.” They both grumbled, beginning on their meal as Hotpie almost skipped back into the kitchen.   
Both of them kept their heads down as they ate before eventually Gendry cracked.   
“Arya whatever happened last night it is okay-“   
“Nothing happened!” She growled, rising and running from the Inn.   
“Godammit!”   
Gendry quickly followed her, spotting her boot disappear around the corner of the building and into the surrounding forest before she disappeared. He ran after her straight into the forest, barely able to hear her light footsteps over his own stomps.   
“Arya! Wait Arya please!”   
All was silent as he looked around. A flash of silver and a long thin blade was against his throat from behind, the touch freezing to his warm skin.   
“Why do you follow?”   
“Arya, put down Needle.”   
“No. I ran. You follow. Stay away from me.”   
“You aren’t weak for showing emotion.”   
The blade pressed harder to his throat.   
“I am weak for caring for the dead. We all die in the end.”   
Gendry took his moment as he felt Needle pull away slightly to spin around and grab Arya’s shoulders, pushing her backwards. Needle rolled out of her hand and away from the two as they fought on the ground.   
“Get off!” She growled, throwing punches that Gendry found difficult to dodge.   
He quickly grabbed her wrists, pinning them at her side while he straddled her hips, locking his knees at her hips.   
“Calm down!”   
She stopped resisting and just lay on the leaf strewn ground glaring up at him.  
“You need to understand that not everyone is able to feel no emotion. You love your family. You are going to grieve the loss.”   
“How about you bastard boy? Do you grieve losses?”   
“Of course. I am not heartless. When people I love die I feel weak and scared.”   
“Why did you take care of me last night?”   
Gendry tried to avoid the question but Arya persisted.   
“Why do you keep coming back to help me? Constantly. When I left for Bravos you waited then now that I am back here we are again.”   
“You are my closest friend. I can’t just leave you behind.”   
Arya smiled sinfully, releasing her hands from his grip.   
“A friend. I didn’t know we were this friendly.”   
She indicated to how Gendry sat on top of her. She rose quickly while Gendry was realising how he was sitting and wrapped one arm around his neck while the other went to his chest.   
“Why did you come back?” She asked yet again, this time she whispered in his ear her lips brushing lightly against the lobe.   
He took a moment to fight down the moan that was surfacing in his throat.   
“We are friends, Arya.”   
She shook her head and looked directly into his icy blue eyes, leaning inwards and resting her forehead on his.   
“Liar.”   
Arya pressed her lips to Gendry’s savouring in the feel of him against her. Gendry lost it at this point, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, allowed access. His hands floated up into her hair, tangling his fingers through it as he moaned when she slightly nipped his lip and moved down to his neck.   
“Why did you come back?”   
Gendry groaned when she pulled upwards stroking his cheek, her skin soft against his.   
“I didn’t want to leave you.” He said softly, bringing his lips down to her neck starting his own rhythm of sucking hard and kissing. “I have lost you too many times already.”   
Arya moaned sending Gendry into a fit, sliding his hands up underneath her tunic while he kissed her heatedly. He felt her small hips and flat stomach, stroking them both softly with his fingers.   
“We are more than friends, then? You think of us as something else?”   
Gendry nodded, bringing his hand upwards as Arya grabbed his wrist and pulled him off of her. She kissed him softly before rising, fixing her clothes and picking up needle.   
“That’s all I wanted to know.”   
She marched up the hill back towards the Inn leaving Gendry alone and rock hard on the forest floor. He grumbled as he rose and fixed his own clothes.   
“Damn Arya.” Stumbling up the hill he went into the Inn. Already people had begun to drink heavily while the whores had come down for their business.   
“Hello handsome.” Said a blonde in a tight silk gown. She stroked his face as he passed. “Need a little hand.”   
“I am fine.”   
He had just spotted Arya sitting back in the corner table with Hotpie and another dark male who was laughing loudly and kept wrapping his arm around Arya’s shoulder. Gendry made his way quickly to the table and sat beside Hotpie, directly opposite the male who raised an eyebrow at Gendry.   
“You are?” His accent so thick in Braavosi he found it difficult to understand.   
“Gendry.”   
“He is a very good friend of mine.” She told the man, obviously fighting back a chuckle as she looked over at him.   
“Very nice to meet you, Gendry! Any friend of my Arya is a friend of mine!”   
“Who are you?”  
“Syrane Mulfane, a Braavosi trader.”   
“He is delivering foods to Highgarden and came here to rest then he knew Arya! They were close friends in Braavos!”Hotpie squeaked, clearly excited about the newcomer.   
Gendry threw a look at Arya. Now knowing her definition of close friends he felt aggravated at the new comer.   
“I met my Arya when she was finding passage out of Braavos. I was more than pleased to help the little Stark. I knew her dancing master; he spoke most highly of her.”   
Slowly the Inn filled and the sky outside began to cloud over into darkness. They had hardly left the table all day besides from Hotpie who left to retrieve them all meals and drinks.   
Gendry rose and went to go upstairs, having drunk his fill and was nearing the end of his patience for the Braavos.   
“Want to have some fun, love?”   
Gendry pushed off the arm of the whore who frowned and turned towards a portly man. He stumbled upstairs and into their room. Stripping off his shirt he crawled into bed and lay for hours until he heard Hotpie laughing as he came upstairs.   
“He was brilliant! It is a shame that he had to leave for Highgarden tonight.”   
They came inside together, Hotpie bouncing and Arya yawning. They both got ready for sleep as they stripped off clothes and climbed in. Hotpie kept talking about Syrane before mumbling to himself and finally falling heavily into sleep.   
“A good friend?” Gendry whispered angrily into Arya’s ear as soon as Hotpie fell asleep.   
He heard her chuckle then spin around to face him.   
“Not that good of a friend. He was just a close friend of Syrio’s and helped me leave Braavos.” Shrugging simply. “You are different.”  
Arya shuffled into his body, pressing herself against him so that the anger washed away from his hard face. She pushed her lips against his lightly before lying in his arms.   
“Why do you do this to me?” He muttered as he buried his face into her hair, closing his eyes.   
“It’s much more fun.”


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry learns secrets of Arya's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone 
> 
> So here is the most updated chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> I was a bit unsure about it but I thought it would add an interesting back story so I hope you think so too!

The rest of the days in Bitterbridge the trio spent mainly apart. Hotpie would spend his days happily in the kitchen of the Inn with the cook, Rosanda, while Arya would be out scouting the village and bargaining with merchants for horses, packs and weapons.   
Gendry hardly spent time with Arya since the three days before. At night she would crawl into bed with him, peck him on the lips then fall asleep serenely in his arms, which was nice but Gendry always seemed to wish for more. Now that Hotpie knew Arry was indeed a girl after Syrane had told him he seemed to have eyes for her nearly as much as Gendry.   
Whenever she would bend over to pick up something, stretch to reach something too high for her or even talk his eyes would be watching her. Watching her tunic ride up to show a small amount of skin in the stretch, the way her lips moved when she spoke. He seemed oblivious to the attraction between him and Arya as he would still speak to him of how glad he is she is a girl and of all the chances he could have.   
“Do you think there is any chance at all?” He the night before they left the village as he packed piles of food into a new saddle back. “I mean... We have been friends for a long time.”  
Gendry kept his head down and mouth shut, just letting Hotpie go on and on about the possible chances that will never happen.   
“Are you two ready to go?” Arya put her head through the door as she strolled in, passing Gendry with a light touch to the back of his thigh that Hotpie missed.   
“Nearly.” He breathed heavily, turning to face her as she pulled out clothes from her own saddle bag.   
“Good. We should switch into the new clothes Rosanda gave us. Make it more comfortable.”   
Both of the boys nodded and began to strip off their clothes while Arya disappeared into the privy.   
Rosanda had given Hotpie new breeches and a light brown undershirt that was loose, making him look less fat than he was. Gendry received new breeches, a sleeveless leather jerkin and boots. Both of me felt comfortable in their new clothes compared to the muddy breeches and weathered vests they had to wear.   
Arya emerged from the pricy caring a bundle of old clothes that she stuffed into her saddle bag. Both Hotpie and Gendry were staring at her.   
“What?” She demanded eyeing the two as they quickly turned away and pretended to be fiddling with their packs.   
For the first time both Gendry and Hotpie had seen Arya as a woman. She wore a fitted white undershirt with long tight sleeves, dark brown breeches and a leather jerkin with boots that went up to her knees. Held up by her hips were crossed leather belts, one holding needle while the second had a dagger hanging off of it. You could see the curve of her hips, the flatness of her stomach and the lumps that were her developed breasts.  
“W-We should be getting ready to go.” Hotpie said his back still to the two as he shuffled around the room.   
Gendry tried to fight back a chuckle at Hotpie for he would be in the near exact situation if he hadn’t learnt Arya was a female until now. He also held a hint of anger that Hotpie thought of her in that way yet he knew as well as anyone that you cannot control your body.   
Arya had caught on also and seemed torn between pure amusement and frustration at the fat boy.   
“We leave at first light so sleep if you must but be awake or else I leave without you.”   
She left the room leaving Hotpie sitting on the bed sighing.   
“Gods almighty.” He groaned.   
Gendry quickly left the room before another tidal wave of Hotpie’s attraction to Arya began. He went down the stairs and followed the weaving Arya through the crowd out into the cold night air. He stood at the door looking around for her when a quick hand shot out, grabbing his upper arm and pulling him towards the stables behind the Inn.   
“Have you missed me much?” She whispered low to him, wrapping firm arms around his neck. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.   
“More than you could imagine.” He moaned, drawing heavy kisses down her neck.   
“We leave tomorrow.” She said softly. “No more times like this.”  
“How will I survive?”   
“I am sure you will figure it out.”   
Gendry lifted his face upwards and locked their lips, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. He squeezed her ass tightly earning a gasp giving him the full advantage of getting his tongue into her mouth.   
“Cheater!” She moaned, nipping his lip.   
“I like to play dirty.”   
Arya chuckled and rolled her hips, pushing her breasts firmly against his chest with her back arched. Gendry groaned and squeezed her thighs tightly as he held her up.   
“I can play too.”   
Everything about her posed a challenge. The way she would tangle her fingers in his hair and pull his head back to kiss and nip his neck, how she would grind herself against his crotch with her breasts rubbing roughly against his chest.   
Arya pushed against his body sending him spiralling backwards onto the ground; landing on top of him with a quick flick of her leg she had straddled his hips easily. Gendry put both of his large hands on her hips, running them upwards with handfuls of her shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it down, stroking her toned stomach with calloused fingers, running them gently over the smallest of scars that were littered everywhere across stomach followed by one long scar that stretched from either side of her stomach.   
“Where are these from?”   
“When I was an assassin in Braavos.”   
“How?”   
Arya hesitated, taking his hand in hers.   
“Don’t worry about it, Gendry.”   
“Tell me.”   
“When I was in Braavos... When I use to sell cockles down by the docks. I got pulled onto a ship where there were four men. I fought off two, getting these-“ She indicated to the small scars that Gendry ran fingers over. “One grabbed me from behind and then I was unconscious. From there I remember nothing else until I woke up outside of a brothel. Some weeks later I found out that I was with child.”  
Gendry’s face faded to white as his bright blue eyes shot to her grey ones that were refusing to look at him.   
“I saw a Braavosi Maester who had nothing for me but to cut open my stomach and remove the child while it was hardly alive. It was dangerous and my life was at risk. Now I live with what I did every day for the rest of my life.”   
Arya turned her face away from him as she went to rise but was stopped by his hand softly wrapped around her wrist. He sat up so she was in his lap facing him. He put his hand on her face while his other went down to her stomach, stroking the one long scar over and over.


	6. Captured Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone
> 
> I am really so sorry that I was so slow with this chapter!
> 
> I have been really busy and tired and out of creativeness so I hope this is a good one for all of you. 
> 
> Some introduced characters I thought would tie in well with a few things. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Arya had kept her distance from Gendry. Whenever he tried to talk to her she would move ahead of him on her horse.   
“What did you do to annoy her?” Hotpie asked, his horse trotting easily beside him.   
“Shut up Hotpie.”   
He rode forwards again to be beside Arya who wore a heavy black hood that clouded over her face.   
“Arya. Talk to me!”   
“Guys!”   
Gendry turned and saw three horses running towards them. Hotpie had already pulled his horse to the side of the track and into the forest.   
“Arya hurry up!”   
She looked back and rode forwards away from the three riders who were picking up pace. Gendry picked up pace and followed her, listening to Hotpie and his horse smash through the trees.   
“Get into the trees!”He shouted, getting closer to her.   
A loud stomp of hooves and then Arya was lying on the ground coughing in a cloud of dust. Gendry went to shout but was down opposite her. A heavily built male came up behind him and grabbed both arms, dragging them into the forest.  
“Arry!” Gendry shouted, struggling before a heavy fist smacked across his head.   
“Shut up Boy!”   
Both of them got dragged into the forest to a small clearing beside a dirty lake. Several other men sat around a crackling fire.   
“We found two on the road.” Someone spoke behind them. “A boy and a very stubborn girl.”   
A grunt from the man holding Arya behind Gendry proved that point.   
“A stubborn girl, huh?” Chuckled a man in a torn cloak and shit stained robes. “We know how to deal with those don’t we Dane?”   
“We do we do, Surlane!” Chuckled Dane who was nodding frantically with wild eyes on Arya.   
“Go near her and I will break every bone in your body.” Gendry growled.   
Dane rose and walked towards Gendry. He was a head shorter than him with a long forehead and small beady eyes hidden by a mop of rusty blonde hair. He drew his fist and punched Gendry squarely in the face.   
“Don’t be a hero boy.” He chuckled, eye to eye with him. His breathe smelling of rotten food and strong wine. “Defend her and we will beat you to a bloody pulp, we will.”   
“We will!” Surlane choked in followed by two other men who had risen to watch.   
“She is a mighty pretty girl.”   
One of the fur clad men had walked to Arya and grasped her face with his meaty hands, turning her face sharply.   
“We know how to treat pretty girls.”   
“Pri!”   
Pri quickly pulled away from Arya, stumbled backwards and tumbled down back to the camp with his fellow men who were laughing loudly.   
“I warned you about playing with our prisoners.”   
The figure had emerged from the surrounding forests holding a small bundle of slaughtered rabbits in her hands. She was cloaked in heavy furs that clung to her body outlining every aspect of her.   
She dropped the rabbits beside the fire and went to Gendry, turning his face to look into her pale icy blue eyes.   
“You are a good looking lad.” She said her breath more earthy while her voice was tough and raspy. “Tough by the looks of ye’ arms.”   
She abandoned Gendry and went to Arya, squatting slightly to be eye to eye with her. She looked taken back as Arya turned her head and glared.   
“You look familiar... Like someone I knew.”   
“I have never met you before.”   
“No. Neither have I met you. What is your name girl?”   
“Arry.”   
“Arry who?”   
Arya hesitated “Snow. Arry Snow.”   
The woman rose and indicated to the two men. “Tie them up. Be ready for a long trip. We leave in the morning.”   
“Why are we leavin’!?” Demanded a camp man poking the fire with a twig. “We are happy ere’”  
“We need to make a move. This girl has somewhere to be.”   
Gendry resisted against the traveller pulling him to the tree, earning himself a sharp punch to the face that made him learn his lesson.   
Arya and Gendry were tied side by side against a tree facing the back of the camp towards the forest, barely able to see besides from the subtle illumination from the fire that floated towards them. They could clearly hear the talk of the men as they complained about leaving.   
“Arya.” Gendry said softly, turning his head to look at the silent girl. She had her legs crossed and head tossed against the tree trunk staring up at the stars through the treetop leaves.   
“She knows who I am.”   
“That’s impossible.”   
Arya turned her head to meet his electric blue eyes, looking over them completely.   
“I am sorry.”   
“For what?”   
“Bringing you here. Keeping away from you.”  
Gendry smiled softly and attempted to move closer to her, weaving his fingers through hers.   
“Where is Ygritte?” A camp man asked softly, leaning closer to his companion.   
“She went hunting again.”   
Both men dropped their voices and lent closer, tossing occasional looks at Arya. Gendry picked up on this and held her hand tighter.   
Arya’s fingers twitched before squeezing them back, shuffling closer slightly.  
“I won’t let them touch you.”


End file.
